1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp and a vehicle lamp system including a plurality of lamp units with light emitting elements as light sources.
2. Related Art
In vehicle lamps of headlamps or the like, there is a vehicle lamp provided with a plurality of lamp units. Further, in the vehicle lamp, there is a lamp using light emitting elements of light emitting diodes or the like as light sources of respective lamp units.
Disclosed in JP-A-2004-311224 is a vehicle lamp including a plurality of lamp units, each having a light emitting element as a light source. In the vehicle lamp, the plurality of lamp units are supported by a common metal made support member.
When the plurality of lamp units are supported by the common metal made support member as described in JP-A-2004-311224, heat generated by light emitting elements of respective lamp units can be transferred to the metal made support member having a large heat capacity by heat conducting operation, thereby, a temperature rise of the light emitting element can be restrained.
However, when the lamp units having different heat generating amounts of light emitting elements are provided as a plurality of lamp units, even when heat is radiated by the metal made support member as described in JP-A-2004-311224, there may be brought about a situation in which depending on the lamp unit, a temperature of the light emitting element is not sufficiently lowered. Further, according to the light emitting element in a state in which the temperature stays to rise in this way, there poses a problem that a light source light flux is reduced or an emitted light color is changed.